Viva La Vida
by IMakeTheMonsters
Summary: They used to be happy together. Or rather, he was happy, and she wasn't. And now she was gone, and he wasn't. At least, not yet.
**I drew inspiration from one of my favourite songs of all time: Viva La Vida from Coldplay. It's a little (more like a LOT) darker than usual, but I felt like it fit the mood of the lyrics. That and I have recently had some boy trouble that really makes me believe boys are stupid. Like, really, really stupid. (Sorry if you're a guy reading this lol, please don't be offended. This is just a typical teenage-girl-bathroom-rant.) That's also why this is really melodramatic and cheesy and ugh sorry I'm just not in the mod to be all realistic and sarcastic and sassy today :/ But I hope you like it!**

 **WARNING: This includes things that could possibly upset the reader like cheating, divorce, and suicide (but no blood or gore, I promise. I hate that stuff myself.)**

 **DISCLAIMER: AS MUCH AS I WISH I OWNED GA, I DON'T. REALLY. I PROMISE. *eye roll***

* * *

 _I used to rule the world  
_ _Seas would rise when I gave the word_

They used to be happy together. Or rather, he was happy, and she wasn't.

 _Now in the morning I sleep alone  
_ _Sweep the streets I used to own_

And now she was gone, and he wasn't.

 _I used to roll the dice  
_ _Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_

He had loved the power he held over her, an obsessive sort of protection that he had placed over her head like a crown.

 _Listened as the crowd would sing  
_ _Now the old king is dead; long live the king_

But the weight the years had carried in had piled on top, and the crown had somehow slipped down to rest around her throat like a collar. The jewels turned inside out, and the diamonds bit into her skin and held on like desperate fangs.

 _One minute I held the key  
_ _Next the walls were closed on me_

He had never even realized what was happening until her ring returned to his pocket 3 years later, along with a stack of papers and a cold side of the bed he had forgotten could exist.

 _And I discovered that my castles stand  
_ _Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

The ghost of her footsteps out the door and his quiet sobbing were the only sounds he could hear for a long, long time.

 _I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing  
_ _Roman cavalry choirs are singing_

Memories swarmed in like wasps with butterfly wings; beautiful, but stung so badly he could hardly stand it.

 _Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
_ _My missionaries in a foreign field_

He remembers the day they got married; how she lit up the room with her smile －because for her, it had truly been the best moment of her life.

 _For some reason I can't explain  
_ _Once you'd gone there was never  
_ _Never an honest word_

He also remembers meeting up with Luna a week after his honeymoon and telling his new wife he had been on a business trip.

 _And that was when I ruled the world_

He had thought he could have both lives; that she would never know. After all, he was the king. He could do whatever he wanted.

 _It was a wicked and wild wind  
_ _Blew down the doors to let me in_

Until the day that he came home to see her sobbing on the floor with that broken look in her eyes that told him she knew.

There was no screaming, no throwing of glass objects the way we see in movies. She only whispered, "How long?"

All he could do was shake his head in despair, and she was packed and gone before he could even look up from the floor.

 _Shattered windows and the sound of drums_

Five years. They all knew what that meant. Even as they were "just dating". Even as he proposed. Even through all the talk of children and futures and growing old with each other.

Nothing could possibly hurt more.

 _People couldn't believe what I'd become_

Ruka was appalled. Tsubasa had punched him in the face several times, but he had been so numb he didn't even blink. Imai had given the fatal blow, anyways. She had shown up at his doorstep with a colder look in her eyes than he had ever seen. He braced himself, obviously expecting her to stab him right in the gut or something equally painful, but it never came.

"I really thought that I could trust you, Hyuuga." There was a clear sense of quiet betrayal in her voice. He struggled to breathe, desperately tried to pull enough oxygen into his lungs that he could ask her to relay just how sorry he was, but even he knew it was useless. She was already gone.

 _Revolutionaries wait  
_ _For my head on a silver plate_

The court case hadn't even taken a full hour. Imai had gathered so much security footage from various hotels that the judge only had to look at him in disgust before banging his gavel.

 _Just a puppet on a lonely string  
_ _Oh who would ever want to be king?_

She had never even looked at him once; leaning against Imai's shoulder, a glazed look in her usually bright eyes.

 _I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing  
_ _Roman cavalry choirs are singing_

And now here he sat, alone in an empty house they had bought for two.

 _Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
_ _My missionaries in a foreign field_

He had broken it off with Luna; he couldn't even look at his mistress without feeling like he was drowning in guilt.

 _For some reason I can't explain  
_ _I know St Peter won't call my name_

There was no one left anymore. Everyone who had ever cared for him was gone. His own sister had vowed never to speak with him again.

 _Never an honest word  
_ _But that was when I ruled the world_

He made his way to the nightstand, sitting innocently next to a bed that hadn't been used in months because it reminded him too much of her. The drawer slid open, revealing the cold lump of iron he had bought especially for this occasion a day before the court case and then stashed in his car. Not that anyone would've cared enough to take it away.

 _Oh oh oh oh ohh oh [x5]_

Was he doing the right thing? He had no way of knowing. After all, his conscience was thousands of miles away, moving on from him in her best friend's mansion. But the thought of holding the cool metal in his own two hands brought him more relief than he had felt in a long time, and so he lifted it out of the drawer and calmly aimed it at his temple.

 _Hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing  
_ _Roman cavalry choirs are singing_

An image of her laughing filled his mind, a distant memory flashing before his eyes.

 _Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
_ _My missionaries in a foreign field_

He never even felt the bullet.

 _For some reason I can't explain  
_ _I know St Peter won't call my name_

As his body crumpled to floor, he had one last, fleeting thought:

 _ **Never an honest word**_

 _I really did love you, you know._

 _ **But that was when I ruled the world**_

* * *

 **Uhhhhhh... sooooo... yeah. Like I said, dark. It's the first time I've ever written anything like this. What do you think? Should I keep writing stuff like this or stick to my usual snappy style? Lmk. Drop me a review in the box below, or PM me any time. You guys make me love writing more than I already do. :)**

 **Lotsa Love,**

 **Tiffany, out.**


End file.
